


Once Upon a Lonely Girl

by FruitLoopDingus



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitLoopDingus/pseuds/FruitLoopDingus
Summary: I know that I made the choice to break up with Ricky and then date EJ, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. Watching Ricky and Gina together hurts more than I’d ever admit. They aren’t dating but I feel like I am slowly being replaced in his life. And its not even just Ricky, I feel like Gina is slowly replacing me with everyone in my life.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Currently its Thanksgiving and I’m at Ashlyn’s helping set all the food up and waiting for the rest of the cast to get here for friendsgiving. I’m setting out drinks when EJ comes in, I go to say “hi” but before I can utter a word, he shoves his phone into my face. On the screen is Emily, who I took the lead for at summer camp.

After profusely apologizing for what EJ did to her over the summer, even if I dint know about it at the time I still felt as though it was my fault, I gave EJ his phone back. As I turn to head back to the kitchen, he stops me saying, “you look really great tonight.”

Blushing I reply, “thanks you do too.” I made sure to dress up tonight knowing that Ricky would be here. I wore a cute black dress with a sheer white plaid dress over the top with little black heels.

Even though I ended things with EJ after the phone incident I still want to be friends. I would never want to go back to dating with him but after some reflecting, I realized that I miss him in my life. But every time I try to have a conversation with him lately all he does is tell me every lie he ever said to me. Which don’t get me wrong I appreciate the honesty but it’s becoming too much. I think I may need to give him so space until he gets over confessing all the time, I just want to have a normal conversation.

We were now just waiting on Ricky and Gina to arrive to really start this party. As I was finishing setting up the drinks and cups Ricky came walking in. I went to go to him but before I could Gina came walking in. I couldn’t decide if I should keep going now or not.

I take a deep breath in and think, “I can do this, he was my friend before she got here. I’m allowed to want to talk to him.”

As I start to keep going over, I hear Gina thank Ricky for letting her walk with him. That made me stop, they’re hanging out now when did that happen? Maybe I won’t go over there.

After everyone got situated around the couch Carlos brought out a game he made when the movie came out forever ago. We were told to split into teams and because I hesitated too long, I got put on the East High Wildcat team with Seb and EJ. I looked over and noticed Kourtney and Ricky sitting on each side of Gina.

Don’t get me wrong I don’t hate Gina but ever since she moved here, I can’t help but feel like she’s slowly trying to replace me. Ever since the homecoming dance her and Ricky have become all buddy buddy with one another. Every time I turn around, they are together talking. I have even started noticing her and Kourt spending more and more time together. I’m trying not to overthink it and get jealous, but I can’t help it. It doesn’t help that I know about her part in helping EJ steal my phone, nobody else knows that I know. But I doubt they’d believe me anyways if I told. Everyone seems to think she’s perfect when I know otherwise. I heard her saying horrible things behind my back at rehearsals and I also know for a fact she’s trying to take my place as Gabriella.

As the game goes on, I notice Ricky put his hand on Gina’s lower back like he used to always do to me and I’m not going to lie I feel tears spring to my eyes. No matter what I tell everyone I know deep in my heart I’m not over Ricky, I still love him with every fiber of my being. Next thing I know they’re leaning into each other to whisper something and laughing. I can’t take it anymore and I abruptly excuse myself and step outside to take a breather. No one even notices I left except Seb.

Once I got outside, I couldn’t hold it in anymore and I let a sob out. I slowly slid down the wall until I was sitting and rest my head on my knees while letting silent tears fall down my cheeks. I was sitting outside wallowing in my own self-pity for ten minutes when I felt someone sit down next to me. I tried to quickly hide that I had been crying when I looked up and saw Seb.

Seb pulled me into his arms and just held me and let me cry it out until I was ready to talk. After about five minutes I finally felt brave enough to look at him. I whispered a “thank you” but then wasn’t sure what to say next. Seb just looked at me and held my face for a moment then said, “You don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want to, I just want you to know that when you’re ready I’m here always."

I let out a shaky breath and gave a slight shake of my head then stood up. I helped Seb up then hug him like my life depended on it. Before this show I didn’t really know who Seb was but I’m so glad that I’ve got to know him during this whole process, he has become such an important person in my life. He doesn’t know this but just him holding me like that momentarily made me feel worlds better. 

Once I let him go, he took a hold of my hand, gave it a tight squeeze then led us back inside. No one even looked up when we sat back down other than Carlos who immediately zeroed in on Seb. Which is not a surprise since they are officially together, they are always looking for the other one when they are in a room together just to check to make sure the other is okay. 

The game continued but I couldn’t get myself to fully participate, after my breakdown I just don’t think I can quite focus on winning. I slowly started to close into myself, but no one seemed to mind. After what felt like a lifetime, I was pulled out of my thoughts by people cheering. I looked up noticed people cheering on Gina for winning the whole thing for her team, Carlos was even pinning her with a ribbon. I put on the best fake smile I could and gave her a quiet congrats.

I couldn’t take all the celebrating, so I silently slipped into the kitchen to get another drink and check my texts. I noticed I had two texts, one from each of my mom’s checking up on me. I gave a small smile at that. They really are the best moms in the world. As I went to reply I saw a lot of movement out of the corner of my eye. Everyone was getting together to take a picture and Gina was laid across everyone in the front holding her ribbon. They didn’t even ask me to join the picture. It was in this moment that I realized they wouldn’t even notice if I left. I shot a quick reply to my mom’s saying that I wasn’t feeling to well and for them to come get me. Naturally they were worried since I was supposed to stay the night but said they were on their way.

With one last glance into the living room at everyone gathered together laughing and still taking pictures I slowly crept upstairs to get my stuff. Before I went back downstairs, I stopped into Ashlyn’s bathroom and I noticed my eyes were red and my cheeks were tear stained. I tried to scrub my face with water to wash away my breakdown, but it was useless. How no one noticed I had been crying is a mystery to me.

I grabbed my stuff and saw that I had a text from my mom Carol saying that they were out front. I quickly ran outside without saying a word to anyone and jumped into the car. My moms took one look at my splotchy face and quietly drove us home.

Once we got home my moms gave me a tight hug and sent me off to bed saying wed talk in the morning and I hoped I got a good night’s rest. I ran upstairs, closed my door, and flung myself on my bed. Before I closed my eyes, I checked my phone one last time and saw that not a single person had texted or called me. With that shut my phone, off and rolled over to finally sleep this dreadful night away.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, it is morning, I couldn’t take laying here any longer. I tossed and turned all night and I would bet that now I have dark bags under my eyes to showcase my horrible night to all who look at me today.

After staring at the celling for what felt like ages, I finally had the courage to turn my phone back on. Once my phone finished booting up, I saw I had one text from Seb. It only contained one symbol but that one symbol made my aching heart feel just a tad better. He sent me one heart emoji, which doesn’t seem like much, but it means that he is there no matter what. I shot back a quick reply and decided it was finally time to get up and face the day. I know that I owe my mom’s an explanation for having them up and get me last night. 

I took a quick shower, threw on my comfy clothes, and brushed my teeth. I took my time going down the stairs to saver my last few moments to myself. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen, I saw both my moms cooking breakfast together. I paused and just watched them together. They were so in sync with one another they didn’t even have to say anything they both just knew what the other was going to do next. I felt at peace watching them move as one. I stepped into the kitchen and they both paused to give me a smile only a mother could give. 

They made a decadent breakfast consisting of chocolate chip pancakes- yummy my favorites- eggs, bacon, and a fruit bowl. I set the table and we sat down to feast. After about five minutes of silence I couldn’t take it anymore. I finally looked up to see that my moms were already looking at me patiently waiting for me to be ready. 

I took a deep breath and told them everything that I was feeling and everything that happened to make me feel like I was being replaced. They looked at each other for a moment then got up and just held onto me. I relished being comforted by my moms, nothing beats their hugs. They always know how to make me feel better. 

They sat back down when I was ready to end the hug and began eating again. They told me that they are happy I told them but that I should try talking to my friends when I’m ready. I only nodded and finished eating. After the dishes were washed and put away, we decided that we should have a mother daughter day and watch movies while we do a spa day. I picked out the movies while they went and got the spa day supplies.

First, we watched She’s the Man since it is my absolute favorite, it always makes me crack up laughing. I’ve watched it so many times I can quote it, which always makes my moms smile. As we watched the movie, we pulled out the nail polish and gave each other manis and pedis. I painted my fingers yellow and my toes a pastel pink. 

Next, we watched The Kissing Booth, if you can’t tell I’m in the mood for rom-coms. As we watched Elle and Noah start their relationship, we did face masks. I love putting all this goop on my face then running around making funny faces at my moms.

Lastly, we decided to finish our movie watching with To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before and To All the Boys: P.S. I Still Love You. Noah Centineo as Peter Kavinsky has my heart, he is so adorable it hurts. Spending the day watching these movies was just what I needed after last night.

As I was getting ready for bed, I realized that I hadn’t checked my phone once all day. I decided to leave it for the next day. That night when I went bed, I slept much more peacefully than I had in a while.

It was finally Monday and sadly time to go back to school, Thanksgiving break was finally at an end. I hadn’t talked to anyone at the party since I left so I didn’t know what was going to happen today when I finally saw them. 

I took a quick shower and got ready for the day. I decided to wear a white cropped peasant top with some light wash ripped high waisted skinny jeans. I finished the look off with white converse and a black head band. I grabbed my backpack and my rehearsal clothes and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Normally Kourtney would drive me to school but today I decided I would walk; I could use the fresh air. 

It took me about twenty minutes to get to school but I felt so refreshed when I finally got there. Walking into school I dint see any of my friends and I avoided the drama room figuring that that was where everyone would be before class. I instead decided to slowly walk to my first class since there wasn’t that much time before the bell rang. 

I made it to class and took my seat. I was the only person there so far as everyone else tended to wait for the bell. I decided to lay my head on the desk and prepare myself for the day as I waited for my teacher to begin the class. Thankfully none of my friends had this class with me, I wasn’t ready to see them yet.

The day flew by, before I knew it, it was lunch time. I grabbed my lunch from my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. So far, the day had been rather uneventful but who knows what will happen at lunch. 

I made it to the cafeteria ad noticed everyone already seated. Kourt and Ricky were once again sitting on either side of Gina with everyone else around them. The only spot open was between EJ and Ashlyn, deep breath here goes nothing. As I sit down no one even looks up from their conversation except EJ who turns right back to his conversation with Carlos and Seb. Everyone was talking so I just quietly took my lunch out of the bag.

Today my mom Dana had packed me a PB&J sandwich with a cutie orange and a cookie. She even put a little heart on the bag, I’ll have to remember to thank her when I see her at home tonight. I quickly ate and then put my head back down. With my head on the table I didn’t notice all of the looks being passed around the table.

Third person POV  
Everyone had noticed that Nini seemed off since the party. It wasn’t until she was already gone that realized she was missing. After Seb said told them all to give her the night they just decided that they would talk to her in person when they saw her at school. The group was all worried about Nini had been acting lately, she wasn’t her talkative bubbly self. Lately she had been quiet and drawn in on herself. No one knew what had happened, but no one knew how to approach her. 

When Monday came around the group was waiting for her to show up in the drama room before class, but she never showed. When they went to first period, they all promised that those who had classes with her would try to talk to her. But when they’re shared classes rolled around it seemed as though Nini did not even notice that they were there. They decided to wait for lunch to try again. 

Once lunch rolled around everyone realized they beat her to lunch and got so caught up in their conversations that they didn’t notice she was being so quiet until she laid her head down. Everyone got quiet and gave each other questioning looks, especially Kourtney and Ricky who knew this wasn’t normal. As they went to say something the bell rang and Nini quickly bolted out if her seat and took off to her last classes of the day.

None of the group would see Nini again until rehearsal later that day. They all made a decision then to meet in the time after school before rehearsal to discuss what they think is going on and how to approach her. 

When the final bell rang the group quickly changed clothed then sat together to talk. Although once they began talking it became apparent that no one knew of something happening to cause this change in their friend. Kourtney and Ricky felt horrible because if anyone should know something it should have been them, but they were just as in the dark as everyone else. The only person that remotely knew anything was Seb. 

Seb would never be able to forget that night when he held Nini while she cried. Firstly, because he had never seen someone look so heart broken and lost. Secondly, because he was astounded by the fact that he was the only one to notice she went outside and then left. But he didn’t pry because he knew she would talk when she was ready. Seb also chose not to tell the others about what happened because it wasn’t for him to tell, Nini obviously did not want them to know and he would not break her trust by telling them about a moment when she was so vulnerable. Besides he didn’t know what exactly was going on, but he had a feeling it had to do with her loving Ricky still, which wasn’t his place to say anything. 

After an hour of getting nowhere It was finally time for rehearsal. As Nini finally entered the room everyone tried to talk to her, but Miss Jen was ready to jump right in and somehow Nini managed to be busy even during breaks, so no one got the chance to talk to her. 

Nini POV  
Once the bell rang, I didn’t even look up I just grabbed my stuff and went to class. The remainder of my day went quicker than ever and soon the final bell was ringing. I had an hour before rehearsal started so I decided to change then do some homework in the library so that I didn’t get behind. I was about half done when I finally looked at the time, my hour was almost up so with a heavy sigh I packed my things up and made my way to the drama room.

As I entered the room the whole cast and crew was gathered together. I set my stuff down as Miss Jen cam walking in demanding we start at the cafeteria scene. I was the only one not in the scene, so I managed to make myself look busy away from everyone. Too soon for my liking Miss Jen was yelling out that it was time for us to rehearse It’s the Start of Something New. As I went to get on the makeshift stage, I saw Ricky yet again whispering something to Gina that made her giggle. Ugh I knew I wasn’t ready for this, no matter how many times I see them do it I still feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest. I gulp and wait for us to begin; Miss Jen queues the music and I do everything in my power to not make eye contact with anyone. But I couldn’t help myself, I stole a quick glance at Ricky only to notice him and Gina staring at one another. Next thing I know I feel tears spring to my eyes, and it takes everything I have to keep my voice steady while singing. The rest of rehearsal was a blur and next thing I know everyone is packing up. Yet again I didn’t even wait for anyone I just bolted. 

I stopped in the bathroom to splash some water into my face. I stare at myself and can’t believe that I am allowing myself to cry like this again because of a boy. But then I realize it’s not just any boy, its Ricky. I didn’t not cry a single tear over EJ yet hear I am falling apart over a boy I broke up with months ago. I realized all too late that he is the love of my life and now he’s moving on to Gina.

I finally pull myself together and leave only to see everyone leaving together, I wonder what they’re all doing together. As I go to start walking back home, they finally notice me. I was so close, but I hear them call me over. After debating I finally decide to go see what they want, as I get closer, I see Gina leaning on Ricky and I quickly look away. I made it to the group and everyone, minus Gina and Ricky, collectively yelled out “NEENS” which shocked me to get such a greeting. 

I stood next to Seb and finally asked what was up. Carlos excitedly looked to me and asked, “Nini we’re going to go get pizza you in?” I hesitated which caused all if them to furrow their brows as they looked at me, Seb nudged my shoulder causing me to jolt. Reluctantly I nodded my head which was met by grins from the group. Everyone was already broken up for rides, so I decided to ride with EJ since he was the only one with an empty car.

The ride to the pizza parlor was unbearably silent and for the first time in a while I was ecstatic to be able to get out and sit with the group. EJ kept looking over at me and you could tell that he wanted to say something, anything but didn’t know how. We were the last to arrive, so we quickly got out and went inside. 

I was hoping that maybe this would help things get back to normal, but I couldn’t have been more wrong. After we sat down and started eating everyone ambushed me, accusing me of avoiding them. Everyone was flying question after question and I couldn’t keep up, I started to get so overwhelmed that next thing I knew I bolted and was running faster than ever to get home. I’m not ready to have this conversation, I want to do it on my own terms when I’m ready. 

The rest of the week went much the same only I got better about hiding my feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed, and everyone stopped questioning me. I still sat with the group, but I only participated in small talk when they included me. Last week things were slowly getting back to normal after I ran, I was even talking to everyone and answering my texts. Things were looking up; I just had a moment of insecurity, but we were moving on and no one had to know what was going on in my head. But then the weekend came around. 

Everything seemed normal, I stayed home with my moms and did schoolwork like I normally would. My phone was relatively quiet all weekend, so I didn’t check my insta until Sunday. I regret opening the app. It made all the progress made this week disappear because my feed was filled with my friends’ shenanigans. Normally I wouldn’t think anything of them posting their weekend pics except this time they were all together. Every last one of them spent the weekend at Ashlyn’s again and not a single one texted me. What hurt the most were the pics of Kourt and Gina together captioned weekend fun with my bestie. I double checked my phone but there were no texts from any of them all weekend.

Now it's a new week but I’m slowly pulling away. I talk but only when spoken too otherwise I’m silent. I only spent time with my theater kids, so I don’t have friends outside of them to retreat to so I’m all alone. I’ve never felt so alone in my life and I would talk to Seb but he’s constantly with Carlos so that’s not an option.

Everything going on is even starting to affect the musical. I can’t stay focused I keep messing up. Miss Jen is starting to get upset but I can see Gina has never been happier. Every time I see her, she is rehearsing Gabriella’s parts so that she could swoop in and save the day. Which a week ago I would have gotten upset about it but I’m slowly starting to no longer care if she takes over. What’s the point, my hearts not in it anymore. Being here and seeing them all together just breaks me more and more. But at the same time, I refuse to give her the satisfaction of me quitting and handing her the part on a silver platter.

Time seemed to fly by. Two more weeks went by and I had gotten to the point where I only saw everyone at rehearsals. I couldn’t take watching everyone be all over perfect Gina, so I disappeared. I ate lunch in the library and moved my seat to the back in all of my classes. As time went by everyone stopped trying to talk to me.

My moms were becoming concerned since I hadn’t gone out since the pizza incident, but I keep the reassured by telling them I was just stressed with my upcoming finals next week. It was Sunday afternoon when I was startled out of my reading by someone knocking on my front door. I swiftly got up to answer since my moms were out for the day. I flung the door open and was stunned to see who was on the other side.

After my shock wore off, I invited EJ and Seb in. I had no clue as to why they were here as we hadn’t talked in weeks, but I was intrigued so I sat and waited for them to tell me why they were here. 

They sat across from me and glanced at one another. After what felt like forever EJ finally started talking.

EJ: “Nini we’re worried about you; we know were not your best friends, but you aren’t talking to them, so we decided to try instead. Please tell us what is going on.” 

Seb: “Please Nini. I know we haven’t talked since that night you cried, and I have waited for you to want to talk but no more. I didn’t tell anyone about that night, but I can’t stand worrying about you like this.”

When he finished, I couldn’t help myself I let out a sob. Both boys looked at one another as they weren’t expecting this to be my reaction. It took me about ten minutes to calm back down and in that time both boys moved to sit on each side of me to comfort me. Once I had stopped crying, I took a breath and glanced at each boy. I couldn’t take it anymore I snapped and told them everything. I told them how I felt like ever since Gina joined the group, she was trying to replace me, and everyone was letting her. I sobbed as I told them how alone I felt but that I didn’t know how to talk to Kourt about it and how I didn’t feel like I had a right to say anything to Ricky. I told them how I knew Ricky was the love of my life but that I couldn’t do anything about it since I broke up with him and how it seemed to me that he moved on. When I stopped to catch my breath both boys looked at one another concerned, no one had any idea she felt this way.

As the boys quietly contemplated all that she had said they realized that they could understand some of where she was coming from. Seb was sad that he hadn’t talked to her sooner. And EJ was upset with himself for not trying to help after they broke up even though he could see she was hurting. Both boys knew that though Gina wanted Ricky, Ricky only held eyes for Nini. He had just formed a close friendship with her in an attempt to give Nini some space. Neither knew what to say to help her so they just continued to hold her while she cried herself to sleep.

Later that night Nini woke up in her bed with a note on her pillow. She smiled when she saw it was from the boys, she couldn’t believe that out of everyone they were the ones that she opened up to. It felt good to have finally talked to someone about it. Nini opened the letter and felt herself start crying again.  
Neens,  
We didn’t want to wake you; you clearly needed the rest after letting everything out. We know were not your best friends, but we promise to be here no matter what happens. We’re sorry for not coming to you sooner. Text us if you need anything.  
Love, EJ and Seb

I folded the letter up and put it into my drawer next to my bed to keep. I went downstairs to have dinner with my moms then went back to my room to finish my homework. Before I went to bed, I sent the boys a quick text that just said “thank you” then went to bed.

Nini hoped this week would be better now that she talked to someone but as she fell asleep that night, she had a bad feeling about the upcoming week.


End file.
